Solve for $x$ : $4x = 9$
Solution: Divide both sides by $4$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{4x}}{4}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{9}}{4}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{4}x}{\cancel{4}} = \dfrac{9}{4}$ $x = \dfrac{9}{4}$